


Swapfell Love

by SansObsessed



Category: Outertale - Fandom, Swaptale, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Light Drinking, M/M, Multi, My heart oh god, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-25 00:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6172132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansObsessed/pseuds/SansObsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read as the cutest ship you have ever seen sails. Two awkward little munchkins who's encountered several akward situations fall in love, what could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Year's Prep

**Author's Note:**

> READ THIS IF YOU WILL BE CONFUSED.
> 
> Alrighty first chapter Yayy
> 
> So they have been given nicknames for convenience, but it will also be explained in the story. 
> 
> Swaptale sans: Blue
> 
> Underfell sans: Edge/Edgy
> 
> Outertale sans: Macaroni ( you'll see why)
> 
> Baby sans: BB
> 
> Also, The first chapter will be the shortest and not as exciting as the others.
> 
> Let's do this

It started when Geno threw another one of his New Years Parties like last year. He had the same invites list as last year, Gaster!Sans, Edgy and his brother, Outertale sans, BB, Blue, and his bro. Just as it was last year, the invitations were all sent ridiculously early, giving everyone two months to "prepare".

 

On the 31st Geno was decorating the Universal AU meet house, a house that every Sans and Papyrus in the multiverse had accses to. It is a tall, two story house with two bathrooms, three bedrooms, a living room, and a Kitchen. 

Geno quietly hummed to himself as he searched for some Champagne and chips in the cupboards. He placed the bottle on the kitchens center island and smiled. He couldn't wait for the party. To meet PEOPLE. Geno pushed the thought of his loneliness out of his head and got excided for the party all over again.

Blue was ecstatic, pupils shaped like stars. " Paps! Should I go for a cleaned up, formal look, or something more jazzy?" he questioned holding up to different hangers. 

Papyrus lifted his head from the couch, only half awake. "What?" "Paps get ready! We don't want to be late!"

"Sans the party isn't for three more hours bro, besides just wear pj's , you always fall asleep on New Years anyway."  
"Do not! "Sans snipped back. "In fact, I'll stay up all night long!"

" Oh really?" Papyrus replied with a grin, now fully awake. "Yes! The great Sans has no weakness!" Sans jumped onto the arm of the couch and faced Papyrus, who he could now talk to without looking up. "I know." Paps said patting the top of San's skull. I" know."

 

"Ugh! Why does Geno keep throwing these idiotic parties? "Edge fumbled his fingers around. "W-well boss maybe, ya know, it'll be kinda n-nice to see everyone again?". Sans replied almost in the form of a question. 

NICE? Papyrus exclaimed. Sans you can't really want to GO to this, "this"party, can you? "If y-you want, maybe just I can go and you stay he- "Go alone? Pfhhh you'd be dead in less than a minute!" Papyrus interrupted.

FINE I'll go, but if anything happens, we're leaving immediately! Edgy let out a little smile. These parties were the only places he could get away, and now he was going to one.

*CRASH*  
BUDDY?! Gaster Sans yelled up the stairs. When given no response we jogged up the stairs to BB's room. GS swing open the door with a creak only go find that the little Skeleton wedged underneath his tipped over dresser, desperately trying to free himself

"Hey Hey Hey! Chill little dude I got you!" He rushed over to  
him, carefully bringing the dresser back to is original stance as BB wiggled free. GS exhaled and turned to BB, who had taken a seat on his bed. "Bro what were you trying to do?"

"I wath trying to get the top drawer a-and I climbed on it and it fell." BB replied with an indifferent expression." What did you need?" GS said walking over to the dresser. "My ontehie(onesie) i-I'm gonna where it for the party tonight!"

"Oh yeah I almost forgot about that." GS half whispered to himself. He handed BB the clothes and rubbed the top of his skull. "Don't get into anymore trouble Kay,kid? GS stood in the doorway with a smile. BB gave him a thumbs up and a big smile revealing a missing tooth.


	2. Let's Get Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party is finally kicking off as everyone arrives and meet each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's part 2, some people liked the other so here we go.

When it got to 6 pm, Geno was practically bouncing. The first chime of the door bell sounded he jumped up and sprinted to the door. 

When he opened the door Outertale Sans stood before him, looking as if he was about to pass out, almost doubled over. . "M-mac are you okay?" Geno was concerned for the sweaty mess that did before him.

"Y-yeah, just" *Huff *Huff Mac took deep breaths in the doorway until he slowly fell back onto his butt.

*Huff * Huff "Gravity's a bitch" he whispered to Geno before falling backwards completley.

Geno stood for a moment unsure of what to do. He eventually shrugged his shoulders and dragged Mac inside by his bony ankle. He continued into the kitchen, where Mac soon got enough energy to climb onto the Kitchens center island before flopping onto his back, completely exasperated.

Although happy to have someone to talk to, Geno wasn't expecting his first guest to pass out from difficulty of gravitational differences.

After a few minutes awkward silence, the door bell rang again, turning out to be Gaster Sans and BB. 

GS nonchalantly walked into the house smiling at Geno with a cigarette hanging out the edge of his mouth. "Hey you got any crackers?" 

BB walked around wide eyed, staring at the walls and ceiling. "Thith place is tho big! Even bigger than h-home, right G?!"

"Mmhmm" GS gave BB an amused smile and handed him the box of crackers Geno had given him.

Mac let out a low moan. 

"What's with spacey?" GS asked while lifting BB up onto the island.

He's adjusting to the change of gravity. Geno replied for Mac. He groaned again a flopped to his side.

Eventually everyone, one by one arrived, introducing them selves and checking out the others.

"OKAY PEOPLE "Geno shouted at everybody as they gathered around the kitchen island, where Geno was standing over Mac

"Now that everyone's Here, we can start the party!"

Everyone let out a little cheer except for Underfell Papyrus, who was folding his arms, eyes averted from everyone else.

GS and Underdwap Papyrus simultaneously walked out on the the balcony both secretly getting lighters out.

Blue quickly ran over to Geno. "THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR INVITING US AGAIN!" He readjusted his volume. "Last year I got sick and couldn't, make it, but I'm so happy we have another chance to be friends! "

Blue gave Geno a hug and sprinted into the living room to meet BB and Mac, who had been moved to the couch.

"What up with him?" Edge asked, giving s judgmental look towards the living room.

GS looked out over the balcony as he lit another cigarette and deeply exhaled.

"Ah shit.". Papyrus stood patting his pockets. " You got a cig I could bum off you?

"Sure man" GS replied as pulled another one out if his pack.

"Aw thanks dude, Blue took my last ones."

"Hmmn I never saw him as a smoker." Gs replied, appearing to be in deep thought. "He's not, he "confiscated" them. Trying to get me to quit." He grinned to himself.

"I know what you mean, tried stopping for the little dude, but it's tough, ya know?'

"PAPYRUS YOU BEYTER NOT BE SMOKING"  
Blues voice echoed throughout the house. "I'M NOT BRO."

"Fuck."

Papyrus flicked the cig off the edge of the balcony and walked back into the house.


	3. Ditched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the cuties start the New Year off with a bang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay chapter 3 the story so really start to kick in so just buckle in its about to get wild

BB stared at Mac, who was still lying face up on the center kitchen island. BB tugged on the bright yellow sleeves of Mac's jacket questioningly.

"W-whaths your name? "

Mac rolled his head to the side and met eyes with BB. Though he was still having great difficulty breathing, he managed to reply. 

"Name's Macaroni. My- "he took a deep breath. 'My friends call me Mac."

BB glared at Mac, scrunching up his non-existent nose. "Macaroni? Like the noodles?" BB giggled.

"When I first got this jacket"- he half heartedly held up an arm- "I was pretty young, so the sleeves doubled over on themselves, making my arms look like Macaroni."

BB had a big smile on his face, once again showing his missing tooth. 

Mac gave him a contented smile back as his breathing calmed.BB smile faded as he looked up to see UF papyrus menicingly stand over Edge. 

Edge shrinked down as Papyrus whiper-screamed at him "I told you this would be terrible! Everyone here is a fucking idiot! Including you!" Papyrus looked up to see BB eaves dropping on their conversation. He rolled is eye sockets and swiftly stomped out of the room.

Edge thought to himself while nervously cracking his knuckles before joining everyone else in the living room. 

There, sat Papyrus, Blue and Geno on the couch and GS in the loveseat. UF Papyrus still off somewhere else in the house, grumbling to himself.

"Eck PAPYRUS!" Blue turned to his brother and lightly smacked his humerus. "YOU WERE SMOKING AGAIN WEREN'T YOU?! " Paps calmly turned his head to Blue. "PAPS I CAN SMEEL IT ON YOU, DONT YOU DARE LIE!" "Aww come on bro, I've been clean almost all week. Papyrus retaliated.   
"It just seems so, dirty...., fithy, ..Papy you promised that you'd stop." Blue gave Paps a sad look. 

"Blue have you realized I have no lungs?"

"I know, I know I just hate the smell!" He folded his arms and turned his body to the left.

Paps slowly inches his hand over to Blue. "Aw cmon bro don't be like that." Papyrus said with an evil tone in his voice.

Blue turned his head just in time to witness himself be attacked by Papyrus.

He stuck his hands in Blue's sides, knowing exactly how to get to him. 

"HAHAHA PAPY ST- hahaha I'm being SERIOUS!" He weakly tried to crawl away from Papyrus.

"You brought this upon your self bro!" Blue's giggles continued to be heard echoing throughout the house. 

When Papyrus finally mercied Blue he leaned back with a big grin on this face.

Blue laued on his back breathing heavy with a big smile too.

"Okay! okay! Fine you win! Blue huffed up at Papyrus. He gave him a content smile back.

Everyone continue to watch the TV as time lowly inched towards twelve. Eventually UF papyrus rejoined the group, leaning against the doorframe and Paps was asked to carry Mac over to the living room and lay him down in the floor when it turned 11:00.

"SANS! I'm done with this!" UF Paps left the doorway he was leaning in. "This is completely idiotic! I can't bear to stay here any longer with these bafoons! We're leaving!"

Edge looked up at Papyrus in disbelief."B-boss it's only 20 more minutes until midnight, maybe we could just stay a bit longer?"

"Sanns. Im waiting". Papyrus folded his arms as he tapped his foot on the ground in annoyance.

Edge looked up at Papyrus and then back at the group of skeletons seated on the the couch.

"FINE. I'll go, you stay here!" Papyrus made his way over to the front door.

"And just so you know-" he gave sans a devilish smile.- "don't bother coming home tonight."

Edgy watched with his mouth open wide as Papyrus slammed the door behind him.

Everyone sat in uncomfortable silence as Edge continued to share at the closed door until he finally returned to his seat on the couch.

OKAY WHOSE READY FOR CHAMPAGNE? Geno loudly shouted trying to take the attention away from the awkward encounter they had just all witnessed.

Geno came back later with a few glasses and a bottle of champagne in his hands. He layed everything down on the coffee table and began to pour some for everyone, but then paused and looked up puzzled at Blue.

"Ermm, uh do you- " "He doesn't drink" Papyrus blantly replied for Blue.

"Ah." Geno handed everyone except Blue and BB a glass.

5!  
4!  
3!  
2!  
1!  
HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
Everyone cheered as they took a sip of changpange and the New year started.

No more than five minutes later both Blue and BB had fallen sleep next to each other, backs touching.

After quickly finishing his glass Edgy went for another.

The party ended with Paps, Geno, GS and Mac all talking about their plans for the new year.

Mac was the first to leave, with help from Geno to reach the door, and then GS and BB. GS carefully picked up the small sleeping skeleton and held him like a toddler, holding his back and bottom as his face rests on GS's shoulder.

"We should get going guys, see you next year." He gave a crooked smile and left with BB in his arms.

Edgy had given up on his glass and was now chugging straight from the bottle.

"Do you have anything stronger? "He asked Geno holding up the bottle.

"I don't think so" Geno replied, well aware that there indeed was.

Edgy went back to chugging the bottle until it was gone.

"Well- " Paps stood up cracking his vertabrae. "Come on" he motioned to Edge.

"W-what?"

Paps picked up the sleeping skeleton bridal style, allowing his head to rest on Pap's radius.

"You were kicked out, right? Where are you going to stay?"

Edge put the bottle down remaining silent.

"Cmon" Paps said once again.

"Thanks for the party Geno" He pat his back. "See you next year." Edgy shrugged his shoulders and followed Paps out the door to Underswap Snowdin.


	4. Just a day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edge is introduced to the Swap bro's home and makes it VERY clear he's staying JUST A DAY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeee people seem to like it! :D
> 
> 1) please mind spelling mistakes
> 
> 2). Working on getting a schedule! Sorry this is late school has been ruthless.
> 
> Enjoy ! Chapter 4 here we go this ones is shorter

Edge followed Papyrus until he felt the familiar cold from his own town and the rushing wind.  
When Snowdin came into view he was surprised at the gentle, almost calm environment.

Papyrus reached his arm under Blue to open the door to their house. When it finally clicked he swung it open with a kick before turning sideways through the doorway to avoid hitting Blue's head.

Edge stood in the doorway, looking at the surroundings. It definetly felt more homley than his did, looking more full of life.   
Papyrus turned to Edge. "Just chill here for a minute, Kay?"  
Edge nodded as Papyrus brought Blue upstairs to his room.

Their house was... nice. It was warm and clean, and had evidence of people actually LIVING there, unlike his home.  
He walked over to the kitchen doorway, examining the inside. There was definetly more food than in his house. Papyrus usually didn't eat food, so Edge went to Grillby's to eat.   
There were boxes of pasta and jars of sauce on the counter including a strainer and several pots.

When he turned out of the doorway Papyrus was there, a cigarette in his mouth. Edgy jumped. "O-oh I didn't umm- hear you come down."

Papyrus gave him a little smile as he put his hands in his hoodies front pocket. "So you have either my bed, or the couch. I don't sleep all that much, well at night anyway. So its your call."

 

Edge thought to himself. They had already offered him a place to sleep and stay, he wasn't going to be a jerk and take his bed too. "I'll t-take the couch. "

Papyrus gave a sort of tired look before handing him a blanket. "Here ya go, and if you need anything just yell for one of us, okay?" He stretched his back before starting for the stairs.   
"T-thanks"

Papyrus turned, slightly surprised. "What?"

Edge averted his eyes from Papyrus "Thanks for letting me stay here and being nice and stuff." He sounded embarrassed.

Papyrus smiled before taking his cigarette out. "No problem." He continued up the stairs before calling over his shoulder. "G'night!"

Edge waited until he heard Papyrus's door close to move. He didn't think he would get that much sleep, but he would try anyway. 

Its not like he had anything better to do.


End file.
